


We are the wolves, baby

by Cloudyjongho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mating, Minor Character Death, Taeyong loves mark but who doesn’t, Vampire nct but not mark, Werewolf johnny suh, alpha pack leader johnny, for halloween woohoo, human mark lee, i did it to get sun drama, i’m sorry hansol, like super minor, newkidd, others aren’t placed to any mold, taeyong is mark’s mom ok, taeyong is mom, the rest nct members are present i just didn’t mention them, this might be cute, vampire johnny suh, werewolf nct but not mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-13 19:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: This was the fourth night in a row Mark woke up in the middle of the night. The reason was the same every night. Dogs.Little did he know, they weren't dogs.Wolves. Hybrids.Idk i like to write supernatural stuff but since it's spooky season lemme publish this





	We are the wolves, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I decided to write something for halloween, so here it is! Hope you like it.
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [My curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)

This was the fourth night in a row Mark woke up in the middle of the night to howling dogs.

"Oh my Jesus!" He groaned, and sat up. 

Mark had an important exam tomorrow, and these bitches still kept him awake. He stood up, walked all the way to his backdoor, opened it and screamed.

"CAN'T YOU SHUT UP?! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

The howling stopped. Mark marched upstairs with a smile on his face, finally he would be able to sleep.

He sat down, and that's when the howling continued.

"These motherfuckers..."

Mark pulled on a hoodie and jeans, ran to the backdoor, slipped on sneakers, grabbed a robe and stepped outside. He was gonna catch those dogs. They were probably just straydogs.  
He marched to the forest, so ready to catch one of them. The rest would follow, if the luck was on his side.

"I can't believe i'm doing this..." He muttered as he walked in the dark forest.  
"WHY AREN'T YOU HOWLING NOW, HUH?" 

It was completely silent.

Where the hell were the dogs? 

Mark looked back and saw just endless rows or trees. He cursed, put on the flaslight he had taken and stopped to look around.

How long had he walked?

"Nice job Mark, now you will never get to sleep." He talked to himself and looked around.

That's when he heard it.

Something, or someone, had stepped on a stick and broken it.

His heart jumped to his throat.

Mark gulped, and stood frozen on his steps.  
He heard the sound of something stepping on dead leaves, and it was coming closer.

He was too scared to look. But fortunately he didn't have to, because the creature did it for him.

Crap. It was huge.

First Mark thought it was one of those dogs, but the animal in front of him was too big to be any breed of dog. 

It was definitely a wolf.  
A brown bigass wolf.

Mark sucked in a breath, and stared at the wolf. They were both quiet, until Mark took a trembling step back and the wolf lunged forward with its teeth bared.

"Sorry, sorry!" Mark quickly apologized.

The wolf seemed to calm down.

"Listen... I didn't mean anything bad, i just want to go home and sleep..."

The wolf just stared at him. What the fuck was he supposed to do in this situation?

"Mr or Mrs wolf, can i please go home?" He pleaded.

The wolf didn't want to say anything.

Mark's plan was working. He had his flashlight still on his right hand, so if he threw it, it would distract the wolf. Then Mark would run. 

"I thought you were just straydogs and wanted to get you a home" He continued with trembling voice. His whole body was trembling, but the adrenaline in his veins distracted him from thinking about it too much.

Just a few seconds.

He prayed in his mind.

All Mark wanted to do was sleep, and yet again things went shit. 

He threw the flashlight to the right side of him, trying to do it as invisibly as possible.

The wolf turned to look there and that's when Mark bolted off.

He ran as fast as he could, jumping over the branches of fallen trees. The forest was completely dark, and running without a flashlight was hard.

As the wolf realised that he had been played, it sprinted right after Mark.

"I'M SORRY!" Mark shouted and ran. 

He had never ran that fast, tears forming in his eyes. His heart bumped so fast that Mark was sure it would jump out from its place.

The wolf growled and ran. 

Mark was too slow, of course the wolf would win. It had four damn paws. 

But the dark forest did its thing too. When Mark looked back to see the wolf near him, he stepped weirdly which made his ankle bend badly.

He let out a pained screech as he fell forward, hitting the cold, hard ground. He could barely register anything but the breathtaking pain in his ankle. 

Only then he remembered the reason why he was running, when the wolf was right in front of him, teeth bared and growling dangerously.

Mark watched the wolf for few seconds until his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he blacked out due to the pain.

——————-

Mark woke up to hushed talking.

"Are you crazy? We can't just leave him to forest! He's a pup! Let's carry him to nearest hospital, he can't be here."

"He's dangerous, i know it. We need to get rid of him before he wakes up. Damn Jungwoo and his kinky mind. Predator and prey stuff my ass. He was just hungry." Second voice spoke.

"Yuta, language." The third voice was a bit softer than the other two, but it was a nagging one.

"Let's just throw him to the nearest river and let him survive on his own." The second voice, Yuta, spoke.

"YUTA!" 

"Both of you! Speak lower, or he'll wake up!" The third, nagging voice spoke.

Someone petted Mark's head softly, and sighed.

"You're right Doyoung, he's only pup. His ankle is bad, he won't be able to walk back. But Yuta, you're just being cruel."

"Taeyong, you just think he's cute and want to make him your pup."

"Well i'm sorry that he's so cute!" Taeyong spoke.

As much as Mark tried to fight, his cheeks still took a pinkish colour.

"Guys, i think the pup has been awake for a while now."

Mark didn't want to open his eyes, he wanted to melt straight through the floor.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't panick. Everything's fine." The hand had never left his hair, and was still combing through it.

Mark opened his eyes slowly and sat up, his gaze never leaving his hands. He just couldn't look at anyone. His heart raced, and finally, he gulped, and turned to look at the three guys.

They were beautiful.

There sat a guy with red hair tied to a bun, another one with dark brown, almost black hair and third one with platin blonde hair. And they were all looking at him.

Mark blushed even more, he was so embarrassed.

"H-Hi" He managed to stutter out.

They all stayed quiet for a while, before the platin haired guy who sat beside him, cooed.

Mark covered his face with his hands. This was so embarrassing.

The platin haired guy took a hold of his wrists gently, and pried them away from his blushing face.

"Hi. I'm Taeyong, the red haired guy is Yuta and the black haired one is Doyoung. We didn't mean to wake you, but those two noisy idiots don't know when they should be quiet."

"I'm Mark." He managed to say.

"Mark. Suits you." Doyoung commented.

"You have strained your ankle pretty badly. I put on ointment and a splint, but tell me if you still feel pain. You also have a huge bruise on your back." Taeyong started.

"Wait, wait wait wait."

Mark was confused.

"How did i get here? I ran because a wolf was chasing me, it didn't eat me, did it?" He asked, slight panick in his voice.

Taeyong just smiled softly and shook his head.

"Tell me Mark, are you korean?" Yuta asked.

"I'm half. Moved from Canada." 

"Oh, we still have chances. Johnny might like him." Doyoung commented.

"Mark, we... we aren't... exactly normal." Taeyong started.  
"I think the best is if we show you, but we need to meet Johnny soon."

"Who's Johnny? And what do you mean?" Mark really started to feel anxious.

"Yuta, go get Jaehyun. Lucas isn't back with the crutches yet, and we need someone to help Mark walk." Taeyong said, and petted Mark's head twice before standing up.

Yuta left, and that's when Mark took a look of his surroundings.

The place he was in was warm, dimly lit and it was really homely. 

Soon Yuta was back with another man. He had pink hair, and he was surely taller than Mark.

He looked at Mark for a moment until he turned to Taeyong.

"You needed help?"

"Yes, Mark here has a badly sprained ankle and you need to help him walk. We need to meet Johnny." Taeyong explained.

"Okay. But... how did he..?"

"We'll get to that point eventually. Just help him stand."

The man extended his hand to Mark, who took it and stood up to one leg. His hand was warm.

"I'm Jaehyun. Let's go."

Mark put his hand carefully on Jaehyun's shoulder, and started limping. Jaehyun's warm hand was on his waist, holding him up. 

Taeyong and Doyoung followed beside them.

They got outside, and the first thing he saw was wolves. He almost stumbled, but Jaehyun held him in place. He stared at Taeyong, searching for answer.

"This is what i meant, we're not normal humans."

"Are you- Are you werewolves?" Mark asked.

"Kinda. We're hybrids." Jaehyun answered. 

Mark was confused again.

"Half wolves, half vampires. And don't scream." Doyoung answered.

That explained the long teeth that had poked Yuta's lower lip.

Mark couldn't even answer, he just limped with a head full of questions. But strangely, he didn't feel scared.

They stopped in front of another cottage.

"Now that we go inside, keep your eyes at the floor until someone tells you to look up. Answer shortly, and be respectful. Johnny's not a monster, but these are just rules." Taeyong explained. 

"Oh, and kneel."

What kind of twilight shit was this?

They continued their way inside, and Mark kept his eyes at the floor. He stared at it even better than he stared at his computer.

Jaehyun pushed him lower, and Mark kneeled.

"Johnny, we brought him."

No answer.

"Jungwoo found him from the woods. He was hungry and decided to play a little, but Mark here ended up falling over in the dark and he sprained his ankle. He passed out due the pain, and Jungwoo carried him here. I put ointment and a splint on, and i also gave him painkiller."  
Taeyong explained.

No answer. 

Something scraped the floor.

"You can look up, Mark." Doyoung spoke.

Mark looked up, hesitantly.

And god, he had a heartattack.

There, in front of him was the biggest fucking wolf he had ever seen. Its fur was pitch black.

Mark gulped, and stared.

"Eyes on the floor again."

Mark was more than happy to look back down.

"He's shifting." Jaehyun whispered to his ear.  
"You can look again soon. Then we'll have the discussion."

Mark nodded, and waited. Until someone spoke.

"So, Mark." God, that voice. It was so smooth, so low, so dangerous.  
"Look up, darling."

Mark looked up, and faced the most beautiful human he had ever seen. His hair was pitch black, the exactly same colour as his fur.

"You decided to go for an adventure, huh?" 

"I-" Mark was soon cut off.

"You know, i heard you screaming at us. That wasn't really nice, was it?" He man stood up. He had put on black, ripped jeans, black belt and a black tshirt which was inside his jeans. 

"I'm sorry." Mark managed to get out.  
"I just, i haven't been able to sleep well for the last four nights and i have a really important exam tomorrow. Well, today." He continued.

"And you thought it was a good idea to go to a forest for a little walk? God, that's adorable. You're just really lucky that you stumbled to Jungwoo, and not some big, bad wolf. Like me."

Mark swallowed.

"My name is Johnny. Where are you from, Mark?" He asked.

"Toronto, Canada."

"Hmm, nice. I'm from Chicago."

Mark just nodded.

"You sprained your ankle? Can i see it?" Johnny suddenly asked.

"Johnny it's-" Taeyong tried to talk, bur Johnny cut him off.

"Everyone else out. Only me and Mark."

Mark looked at Taeyong, alarmed.

"It's okay Mark. I'll be right outside."

Jaehyun, Doyoung and Taeyong left, leaving Mark there.

"Can i see it?" Johnny repeated, and Mark sat down on the floor.  
"Oh no, don't sit on the floor. Let me bring you a chair."

Johnny took the nearest chair, brought it to Mark, who struggled to get up on one leg but succeeded, and sat down. He took off his sock, to see a well packed ankle.

"You probably shouldn't take it off, Taeyong put it-" He was cut off,

"I know how to put on a splint, Mark." He assured.

Johnny went down on one knee in front of Mark, and gently lifted Mark's leg on his knee.  
Mark's skin burned where he had touched him, and so did his cheeks.

Johnny rolled off the gauze, and took the splint off.

Mark's ankle was like a damn ball.

"Ouch."

Johnny's cold but not too cold fingers ran over the swollen part, making shivers run down Mark's spine.

"Let's put some cold on it" Johnny said, and gently placed the leg on the ground. He stood up and walked to a shelf, took an icepack and broke it.

"You have... icepacks?" Mark asked.

Johnny chuckled,  
"We're not ancient pack, Mark." He flashed a new iphone 11 at Mark, who just huffed.

"No need to flex on poor students" 

Johnny laughed, and came back with the icepack and placed a towel between Mark's ankle and the icepack.

Mark bit is lower lip because it hurt a little.

"I'm sorry. Jungwoo isn't completely aware of how powerful he can be. Luckily, he didn't bite you" 

"It's okay, i guess. I just wanted to sleep, but it's my own fault we're in this situation." Mark said.

Johnny flashed him a smile.

"When i moved from America, i thought i was the only hybrid here. But then i met Taeyong and Yuta, and through them i met even more people, and now my pack has 21 members, including me. It all started with the three of us."

Mark just watched Johnny curiously.

"Did you feel lonely?" Mark asked.

"I still do. There's... rules in packs, and one of them are mating. Everyone needs a mate, but i don't have one. Usually omegas and alphas, betas and omegas or alphas and betas mate, but in my pack, anyone can love anyone. But still, i don't have anyone so... it's kinda lonely sometimes." Johnny explained while he threw the icepack away, placed the splint back and rolled the gauze on top of it.

Mark didn't catch any of that, but he's a good pretender.

"Everyone else has a mate?" He asked.

"No, they just... kinda hang together? No relationships, oldest omegas take care of pups, alphas too... they're all together. They share kisses and hugs but i'm not like that" He sighed.

Suddenly Mark felt really bad.

"I can... I can give you a hug, if you want to." He said, and stood up on one leg.

Johnny stood up too, (towered over Mark), watched him curiously and lifted one brow.

"You know, maybe i won't let you go at all," Johnny said, and chuckled.

Mark flashed him a smile.

"I'll take the risk."

He wrapped his hands around Johnny's body, and pressed his cheeks against his chest. The bigger man didn't hesitate at all either, and Mark felt big, warm hands wrap around his waist. He closed his eyes, and enjoyed the sensation of someone pressed against him.

Johnny pressed his nose in Mark's hair, breathing in deeply. It didn't weird him out, actually Mark felt nice. 

Then he heard steps, and soon someone opened the door and walked in.

"Johnny-" 

Mark had never head this voice, but didn't let go of Johnny (he couldn't, because Johnny growled and squeezed Mark tighter) and just held his breath. 

"What, Lucas?" Johnny asked.

"I got the crutches."

Johnny let Mark go, and he turned around to face a man around Johnny's height, but his face was innocent and baby-like. 

"Thank you" Mark said, as he took the crutches. 

Lucas flashed him a huge smile, and patted his head.

"No problem, pup. But Johnny, the pack's there waiting for you."

Johnny sighed, massaged his temples and nodded.

"Let's go. Mark, i'm gonna have a talk with the pack about what happened, and have Jungwoo apologize."

Mark just nodded, and waited him to continue.

"How old are you?" Johnny asked.

"I was born in 1999" 

"There are kids younger than you, but they're really outgoing, and will probably just smother you with hugs and questions."

Mark laughed, and he, Lucas and Johnny made their way outside. Just now Mark looked around. The place was literally a small town, how would people just miss this kinda thing? How did no one know about this?  
They walked to a big cottage, and Lucas opened the door for them. The chatter and loud laughter quieted down as Mark entered with his crutches. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, and he didn't want to look up.

Johnny walked to the front, every movement mirroring authority and confidence. 

"Jisung, Chenle, Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno and Donghyuck, eyes here. I have important stuff to say." 

Mark followed Johnny's stare. There sat 6 boys, staring at Mark with their mouths open. Mark blushed and bit his lower lip.

"We have a guest. Jungwoo was careless, and now Mark here has a badly sprained ankle. As you all know, we live really far from city, so we can't let him home yet."

Mark's head snapped up. He didn't know what time it was, where he was, was the exam already over, but he couldn't stay here.

"He's completely human; treat him well, he's vulnerable compared to us. Don't go near him if you're hungry. I know, he smells damn good, but you need to control yourself. Don't let me be disappointed." Johnny said.

"He will sleep at Taeyong's place, at least for now, and Taeyong will be his caretaker, so if you have problems, get him. Thank you."

Johnny bowed, and walked back to Mark, leaning over and whispering to his ear.

"Watch out for those six kids. They're coming."

Johnny just left. And Mark stood there, feeling all 19 pairs of eyes at him. He chuckled nervously, cheeks crimson red.

Johnny was right, immediately, the six kids stood up and neared him curiously.

"Are you human?" One of them asked.

Another one hit the back of that kid's head,  
"You're an idiot, Chenle."

"Ow, Donghyuck!"

Chenle and Donghyuck continued bickering while the other 4 just stared at Mark.

"Hi i'm... Mark. Nice to meet you." 

"Hey, I'm Jeno, he's Jaemin, that shy kid is Jisung, that one is Renjun, and those two idiots are Donghyuck and Chenle."

"Oh. Nice." Mark said.

It was super akward. Mark didn't know what to say and neither did the others, so they just stood there. 

"I should probably go rest or something... Find Johnny." He muttered and turned around, opened the door and got out.

He wasn't lying, he needed to find Johnny.

Mark assumed Johnny would be in his cottage, so that's where he went. He knocked on the door (just to be respectful), waited for few seconds and entered.

"Johnny?" He asked, looking around.

Johnny sat on the ground, hands in his hairs. He looked desperate.

"Mark, now's not the time."

"I need to talk to you-" Mark started, but was cut off by a loud growl.

"I SAID NOW IS NOT THE TIME!"

Mark flinched and fell quiet. 

Johnny stared at him, black hair fallen over his eyes and chest rising slightly. 

Mark gulped and nodded, but he was freezed on his spot.

"I'm sorry Mark." Johnny sighed, and relaxed.  
"There's just so much going on inside my head."

"I understand. I should've listened to you."

Johnny just shook his head,  
"Come here. You had something to talk with me, right?" 

Mark nodded, and made his way beside Johnny. He wasn't scared. 

Mark sat down, and looked at the hybrid. 

"What time is it, what day is it?" He asked.

"4.15pm, monday." Johnny answered after glancing at his watch.

"Shit! The exam is over. I slept for long, right?"

"You did. Where is your phone?" Johnny asked.

"I probably dropped it while running." Marks sighed.

"You know, you can't get home on your own. We're 50 kilometers away from the place you met Jungwoo." 

"What? 50 kilometers?" Mark asked, eyes wide open.

"Not a long distance for wolves." Johnny just shrugged.

"When can i go home, then?" 

"Stay for another day?" Johnny asked, eyes pleading.

Mark sighed and rubbed his face.

"Okay. If you give me food. I'm hungry."

Johnny broke in to a wide smile, and nodded.

"I'll let Kun know you're hungry. He's really good at cooking." 

Mark smiled a bit, the thought of food made him salivate more.

Suddenly a high-pitched howl broke the silence of the town. Johnny got up immediately, and waited for more. Second howl.

"What's happening?" Mark asked.

"Stay right there, Mark." Johnny moved fast to the door.

Mark didn't get the chance to say anything.

Loud howls were heard from everywhere. Mark's ears started to hurt from the loud noise, and he stood up. Something was wrong.

He moved to window, and saw wolves running to the town. They shifted to humans, (put on clothes), but Mark had never seen them before. There was only six of them, but they all looked furious. Johnny walked slowly towards them, but Mark couldn't see his face at all. 

Mark couldn't just watch through a window. He moved as fast as he could with the crutches to the door and opened it quietly, (atleast tried to), and listened.

"Hansol is dead." A light-brown haired one in the middle spoke.

Yuta fell to his knees with a pained shout. Mark watched as Sicheng moved to comfort him, but was also upset.

Silence.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU IT WAS?" The tallest one of the newcomers shouted.

"You know all too well we wouldn't hurt Hansol." Johnny spoke out calmly.

"But i know you did it. I can SEE it, i can SMELL it!" A boy with pink ends said.

Mark quietly stepped outside. 

It would've went well if he wasn't spying on hybrids.

Everyone's eyes fell on him, as Mark finally got to the ground. The only sound that could be heard was Yuta's silent sobbing.

He didn't even need to look up, because he knew everyone was looking at him. When Mark was finally brave enough to face them, he looked like a dear caught in headlights.

Doyoung looked shocked, Taeyong scared. Donghyuck ready to run, Johnny just disappointed. 

The six newcomers stared at him with unreadable faces.

"Mark, i told you to..." Johnny gestured the cottage weakly with his hand.

"Oh uhm... I'm just going to... sleep to my bed and stuff..." Mark gestured towards Taeyong's cottage.

Everyone knew it was a lie and a bad one, and Jeno pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Who is this, Johnny?" The boy in the center asked.

"No one you need to be concerned of, Jinkwon."

"What happened to your hatred towards humans?"

"Didn't you come here to discuss about Hansol, not about this shit?" Johnny said, it wasn't really a question.

Before he could answer, the boy who had pink ends moved slightly forward, but was held back by Jinkwon.

"Seungchan. Stay right there."  
"Can't you get that useless piece of human somewhere else? He smells, and Seungchan isn't used to his powers yet."

"Taeyong, get Mark inside." Johnny said.

Taeyong turned and walked quickly to Mark, grabbed his hand and helped him inside his cottage.

"What's happening?" Mark asked.

"Oh Mark, you should listen to Johnny. I hope things don't go any worse." 

Mark sat on the bed, and literally looked like a kicked puppy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what was happening and the guys looked really angry and i thought they would hurt you or something" He muttered while watching his hands.

Taeyong stopped everything he was doing, and sat right beside him.

"Don't worry about it too much. Johnny will deal with this, and Jinkwon isn't stupid. Johnny is six years older than him, and he knows better than make Johnny angry. They're pups in our eyes. They're just upset and really, really sad." Taeyong offered Mark a bowl of ramen, who took it and immediately started devouring it. 

Once he was done, Taeyong took the bowl and placed it on the table.

"Now, lay down there." 

Mark laid down on his side and looked at Taeyong. The man smiled a little and laid beside Mark. He brought his hand to Mark's hair and combed it for a few times.

"What's gonna happen now? Who's Hansol?" 

"Hansol was a part of Neo City, our pack. He got to a big fight with basically everyone, and left. He joined that pack, Newkidd, and... now he's dead." Taeyong explained.

"I'm sorry."

Taeyong just hummed, and continued.

"He was really close to Yuta. He'll probably be pretty broken for a while."

Mark just nodded, and looked Taeyong to his eyes.

Man, the bed was soft, and Taeyong warm. That made him sleepy.

"I'm sleepy..." Mark muttered, and tried to keep his eyes open.

"Then sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Last thing he felt was a soft peck on his forehead.

————

When Mark woke up, he was pressed against something big and warm. He snuggled to it better. However, the thing was moving. It rised up and down, and Mark furrowed his brows. Oh. It's just Taeyong. But Taeyong wasn't this big. Mark opened his eyes and blinked for a few times to adjust to the light. 

First he was welcomed by a rather large chest, and when his eyed trailed higher, he met Johnny's eyes.

Mark screeched.

"You're not Taeyong!"

Johnny just chuckled.

"Where did he go? He promised to be here when i wake up..." Mark muttered, he was so, so embarrassed. He had clinged on Johnny like a monkey.

"He's with Yuta. Was it really that big disappointment to wake up beside me?" 

"No! Not at all!" Mark quickly said.

Johnny smirked, laughed and brought his hand to Mark's cheek. 

"You're so cute!"

Mark was just blushing madly, unable to move or speak.

Johnny's laughter quieted down, and he was just focusing on Mark's face. His fingers brushed Mark's cheek, which was on fire. 

Johnny's gaze was on Mark's lips. The only sound they could hear was the quiet breathing they both emitted.

Mark gulped, and stared at Johnny, whose face was suddenly closer than it was second ago..?

He didn't even have the time to blink to make sure he didn't see wrongly when he felt something soft and warm being pressed on his lips.

Johnny was kissing him. JOHNNY WAS KISSING HIM.

It took Mark a good amount of time to be able to do something, and what he did was he put his hand on the back of Johnny's neck and closed his eyes. Mark slowly started answering to the kiss, moving his lips against Johnny's. The bigger man rested his hand on Mark's waist, bringing their bodies even closer. 

Their lips moved in sync, like they had been molded together. The kiss became a bit hungrier, and suddenly Mark couldn't feel the bed anymore. Johnny lifted him up and placed on his lower stomach, pulling Mark close. 

Mark's hand drowned to Johnny's smooth, thick hair and he pulled it a little.  
That made Johnny growl, and Mark felt shivers run down his spine.

He had never even had the time to think about Johnny, Johnny and Johnny. I mean... everyone had a crush on him, but who can Mark blame? This man was perfect. And, Johnny had flirted with him and Mark had... kinds flirted back.

But now that they were kissing Mark felt the fireworks in his stomach. It was a huge cliché but the amount of jumping and popping and jopping inside his stomach was no joke.

Johnny's hand slipped inside Mark's hoodie, and it traveled all the way to his shoulder and then again to his waist. Johnny massaged his waist a little until he took his hand out and brought it to Mark's jaw, tilting it up. The kiss broke.

They were both out of breath, and just panted while watching each other. Johnny smiled, and Mark smiled back.

"You're the only one i've ever felt anything towards" Johnny whispered.

"I don't know what i feel but it's definitely something against you, something that makes my heart beat" Mark whispered.

Johnny's thumb moved on Mark's face.

"It's okay. You'll find out."

That's the moment Taeyong decided to walk in, but he just ignored them.

Taeyong walked to his closet and pulled a jar full of some lotion, threw it to Johnny and talked,

"I assume Mark can sleep with you. Jisung is coming here to sleep with me since he's scared. Massage that lotion to Mark's ankle, put on the splint and a new gauze and just let it rest."

They both nodded, Johnny took the ointment and a roll of gauze, turned and squatted a little.

"Hop on."

"What?" Mark asked.

"Just hop on, you're too slow."

Mark jumped to Johnny's back, waved at Taeyong and pressed against Johnny.

They made their way to Johnny's cottage in comfortable silence.

"Relax." Johnny said.

"I can't, because that fucking hurts, OW!"

"No it doesn't. Relax, Mark."

"Stop pressing!"

"I can't, other way this can't be done!"

"Oh my Jesus, stop!"

Johnny just slapped Mark's butt and continued.

"OW!"

"Okay okay, we're done." Johnny let go of Mark's ankle.  
"Now turn around so i can put the splint on."

Mark rolled to his back and sat up, letting Johnny put on the splint and gauze.

"You massaged it too hard," Mark pouted.

"No i didn't. You're just dramatic."

They both laid down there, Mark pressing against Johnny.

"Johnny?" Mark asked.

"Hmm?"

"About the mate thing..."

"We aren't doing anything you're not ready for."

"I know, i just... how does it happen?"

"Well, usually they bite each other, here" Johnny's finger traveled to the back of Mark's neck.  
"But since you're human, you won't be able to bite me. And i don't have to bite you, either. It's just a symbol to other wolves that these ones are already mated so back off."

"Oh."

"What are you thinking?"

"I just... If your human mate wants you to bite him, would you?"

"Mark, why are you talking in third person?"

Mark blushed.

"I- Okay. If i want you to bite me, would you?"

"If you were 100% sure, i would."

"Okay. But what about the twilight stuff, do you bite the side of people's neck when drinking?"

"No. Usually i drink animal's blood, but it's not powerful enough for me. Then i go to our dear stock, and take one bag of blood that we bought from hospital. But when drinking straight from human, we bite right here" Johnny explained and took Mark's wrist to his hand.  
"However, when we want to mate or are mated, we bite here" His finger traveled to the big vein on Mark's neck.

"It's a good place. Big vein full of delicious blood near the skin." Johnny couldn't resist, and he licked Mark's neck.

Mark shuddered and gulped.

"When would you be able to mate me?"

"Me? Right now. But i know you're not ready."

"But if i am?"

"Then i'll give you 24 hours to seriously think about it. It's a big decision, Mark."

"Okay."

"Sleep. It's late." 

"Good night."

"Good night, babe."

They both fell asleep.

————

"Mark." Someone whispered to his ear.

"Mark." Another voice.

"Mark." Third voice.

Mark slowly opened his eyes, and was met with seven faces. Donghyuck, Chenle, Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, Jisung and Johnny.

"What?" He asked, sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning." Chenle said.

"Good morning?" Mark repeated.

"Okay. Kids, out. You made him really confused."

The kids grumbled, but obeyed.

"Good morning. They insisted on coming and waking you up."

"It's okay." Mark said, and his stomach grumbled.  
"Man, i'm so hungry."

"Did you eat yesterday?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, Taeyong gave me ramen."

"Let's go eat breakfast, then."

The whole day went on quickly. Johnny had a lot to do, he made sure everything was ready for winter. Mark just hanged out with everyone, comforted crying Jungwoo and told him he forgave him. 

Night was here again.

Mark was sitting on the bed and scrolling through Johnny's phone, when the door opened. Johnny came back, and smiled.

He took off his jacket, and climbed beside Mark.

"What's going inside that beautiful head? I can feel you overthinking" He said.

"24 hours. I'm supposed to leave tomorrow, but i don't want to. I have to, but i don't want to. I want you mark."

Johnny stared at him, and then pulled the hair that was on Mark's face behind his ear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, i am."

"Absolutely sure?"

"Yes, Johnny."

"There is no going back, Mark. If everything goes shit and we break up, you will forever have these scars on the back of your neck."

"Things won't go shit. I'm sure."

Johnny didn't wait after that. He gently flipped Mark over, and positioned him well. He licked Mark's neck for a few times.

"This is going to hurt a lot."

"I can take it." 

Johnny didn't waste time, and soon Mark felt something sharp sink to his neck. Pain covered everything else in his mind. 

Mark squeezed the blanket with his knuckles white, tears forming in his eyes. Johnny sank his teeth deeper, bit down for few seconds and released Mark's neck.

Mark was sobbing, but calmed down when Johnny licked his neck.

"It's over. You did so well."

Mark nodded, and tried to calm down.

Johnny petted his head.

"You're officially my mate, Mark."

Mark smiled widely, and wiped away the tears. He turned and sat up.

"W-What about the... vampire thing?"

Johnny chuckled,  
"Are you a masochist or something?"

"No, i just want both done at the same time."

"Makes sense. It won't hurt as much, but i need to ask you: do you trust me?" Johnny asked.

"I do." 

"Do you realize i can kill you with this? I can drink every last drop of your blood now, and you can't do nothing about it?"

"If you wanted to kill me, you would've done it already." Mark answered.

Johnny smiled a little, pecked Mark's forehead and leaned over. He sniffed Mark's neck for few times. Johnny's tongue traveled over the big vein, and he chose a place. He closed his eyes, held Mark better against him and sank his fangs inside.

The pain wasn't the worst Mark has felt, and it only lasted for a while. Then it turned to a sensation of pressure on his neck.

Johnny drank slowly, he enjoyed the sweet taste of Mark. He didn't want to waste even a drop of this magical drink.

Mark started to feel a little bit lightheaded, and that's when Johnny stopped. He licked the puncture wounds and his lips.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"A little lightheaded, but fine."

"You're so damn brave, my love. My mate."

Mark smiled, and wrapped his hands around Johnny.

"I'm your mate."

"Indeed you are. And i couldn't even hope for better mate."


End file.
